The Girl Who Feared The Moon
by amazon9398
Summary: Amelia F Jones is a were-wolf, a monster only concerned about keeping herself and everyone else safe. When the girl is accepted into Hogwarts the last thing she has on her mind is making friends, But a certain Brit may get in the way of that. Will he accept her? Or hurt her like everyone else? APH and HP crossover. Fem! US X UK


Mr. Jones was a peculiar man, or so the neighbors said. Every morning he would leave for work at precisely 8:15AM. He would return at exactly 5:05 PM without fail each night. Now there was nothing peculiar about this set of information of course, most people just assumed that Mr. Jones worked a 9 to 5 job somewhere nearby, nothing wrong with that. But neighbors who had watched Mr. Jones more closely over the years knew that he was anything but normal. His clothes were one dead giveaway. He always wore the most horrendously matched suits and ties and they always seemed quite bulky on him, as if he were wearing something underneath. The next problem was that he walked every day to work, never taking the car he owned. Most seemed okay with this, but Mrs. O'Donnell from across the street just couldn't seem to accept the man. Any time there was a party all she would do was gossip about the poor man. "If he works a 9 to 5 job then why does he leave so early and come back so soon?" She'd question. "I've never seen the man with a briefcase, have you?" she'd sneer. "The worst fashion sense I've EVER seen! Does he even know what a summer color is?!"

Mrs. O'Donnell wasn't invited to many parties.

A few of the other neighbors were a little worried as well. Each year on September 3rd he would come home with parcels and balloons as if he had someone to give them to. Most people knew that Mrs. Jones had died a while back, seven years to be exact. That had been before Mr. Jones had moved to the London area though. He'd originally lived in the states! Somewhere in Massachusetts apparently.

He'd been invited to a few parties here and there -mostly because the woman in the neighborhood found him to be quite attractive despite his fashion sense- and he'd seemed at least somewhat okay, he seemed highly interested in the strangest things though, like broomsticks and matches. Most people would ask him why he brought Parcels and balloons home every year on that day, but he'd merely shrug and say "It's just a special day for me, that's all."

September 3rd was in fact a special day. It was the day of Amelia F. Jones birth to be exact. Amelia Freedom Jones was Mr. Alfred Foster Jones' daughter, who had turned 11 just last year. Nobody had ever known about the girl. Mr. Jones had never said or done anything to indicate that he had a daughter and so nobody asked if he did. Under normal circumstances, Mr. Jones would have ranted till the cows came home about his daughter. But Mr. Jones and Amelia had anything but normal circumstances surrounding them.

LINE BREAK

Amelia moaned quietly as the door to her room was opened, letting in a bit of light from the hallway. "How long…was I out, dad?" She managed to murmur the question quietly as she struggled against the chains that bound her to the bed.

The man gave a tired smile. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon honey." He murmured before pulling out his wand and flicking it through the air. The chains binding the girl to her bed unraveled and vanished with a poof.

Amelia yawned and nodded as she sat up, immediately wincing as lifted up her pajama shirt and noticed tons of bruises and scratches dotting her stomach.

The man put on a sad smile. "I put a slice charm on your room so the neighbors wouldn't hear. I forgot last time and nearly scared them to death. From what I can tell you struggled really hard honey…" He trailed off and just set to work healing the girl's wounds to the best of his abilities.

Amelia sighed. She felt awful, why? Because last night had been a full moon, one of her greatest fears. Normal people would ask whys she was so scared off a silly orb in the sky. Most people found it enchanting and mysterious. Not Amelia though. She only saw the full moon as a sign of horror and pain. Why?

Amelia F. Jones was a werewolf.

That was all there was to it. She was a monster, one who would never be able to do anything normal by her standards. She'd never be able to go to Hogwarts or make friends. She'd tried, oh god she'd tried so many times to make friends when she was younger. But every time her friends found out what she was they'd always leave her. At least the better ones did. The others would try to hurt her or call her names or even worse; spread the truth about her. Her father has had to wipe so many people's memories that she'd just stopped trying by the age of eight. Her father had felt his heart snap over and over again and eventually just moved away from the place he'd grown up and gone to school. He'd packed up and taken Amelia across the ocean to England, a much older wizarding country hoping that people here would be more accepting.

He was wrong about that as well. Children in England were no better than the ones in America.

And so Amelia had resorted to merely staying hidden. She'd left her house a total of five times the last two years and liked it that way. Nobody here would hurt her (except herself), and she was perfectly fine with that.

Once Mr. Jones had healed her to the best of his abilities he smiled softly. "I made bacon and eggs Amelia" He explained, knowing they were her favorite. "Would you like some?"

The girl sighed, about to reject because of the nausea she was feeling -one of the many aftereffects of a full moon- but paused when she noticed the sad look in her father's eyes.

She put on a small smile and nodded gently. "Okay dad…but only because they're my favorite."

The man smiled happily and nodded as he gently helped his daughter up and to the breakfast table. "So Amelia… I was thinking about taking a few months off from work to homeschool you…would you like that?" He asked slowly as he sipped his coffee.

The girl froze. She knew that she was 11 now and had been for a while. Most children her age were already done with their first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy, but because of her birthdate she missed the deadline by only two days. She only knew these things because of the numerous books her father bought her. Reading wasn't her favorite activity, but it gave her something to do.

She also knew that she would most likely never be allowed into Hogwarts. A monster like her couldn't be around so many children, it was too dangerous.

"Y-yeah dad" She choked, knowing that it wasn't wise for her father to take a break from work. "I-I'd lo-"She paused as a tapping noise sounded through the kitchen.

Mr. Jones sighed and stood, walking over to the window and the tapping owl. "It's probably your uncle again…" He mumbled before throwing the window open and taking the letter, tipping the owl a galleon before shutting the window again, bringing the letter up so he could read it.

He froze, his eyes widening. "It's from Hogwarts…" He murmured quietly.

Amelia looked up. "What was that dad?"

"It's from Hogwarts!" He exclaimed happily. "It's addressed to you!"

Amelia froze and took it from her father's outstretched hand. 'It's probably my letter of rejection…' She thought glumly as she opened it up with a sigh and began to read.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Ms. Jones,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

The headmaster has been informed of your condition, and we have made arrangements for the full moon so as not to put any students in danger.

Term begins on September 1st; we await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

LINE BREAK

Amelia stared at the letter in pure shock. "I can't go…"

Mr. Jones froze. "w-what?"

Amelia gently placed the letter down. "I can't go dad…it's too dangerous…" She said quietly.

Alfred read over the letter once more and frowned. "Amelia, honey. It says here that they've made arrangements…"

"It's too risky!"

"It says here that Albus Dumbledore made the arrangements Amelia! If he thinks it's safe then it is!"

Amelia bit her lip before nodding. "Okay dad...if you say so…"

He grinned happily and nodded before beaming at her. "Oh Amelia this is great! You're going to Hogwarts!" He practically sang.

And for the first time in a while, Amelia smiled as well.


End file.
